Monster Dome
.]] The is a major location in Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is the central racing location of Axle City, and it is where various events took place. Exterior The outside of the Monster Dome is dome-shaped, and is silver, gold and blue. The roof has a square hole, and two exhaust pipe posts stand between the entrance. A jumbotron is above the entrance, which advertises the event happening. Interior The inside of the Monster Dome is where the events take place. The center field is dirt-coated, and is lined with various snack bars outside the main track. It is rounded with a big seating bowl with two floors that each sit thirteen rows. On the walls under the seating bowl, each of the Monster Machines has a pit where they prepare for races. The pits seem to change their location depending on the episode. Each of the pits has a unique design alluding to the Monster Machine that uses it: * Blaze: A silver and red pit with trophy cases and Blaze's fire emblem * Stripes: A jungle-themed pit with a tree trunk * Starla: A pit decorated to look like a western saloon * Darington: A pit shaped to look like a skating pool, and decorated with stars * Zeg: A prehistoric forest pit * Crusher: A high tech pit decorated with photos and shelves stocked with cheating gadgets Known Events * Monster Machine World Championship (Blaze of Glory) * Stuntmania (Stuntmania!) * Truckball Tournament (Truckball Team-Up) * Darington's moon trip (Darington to the Moon!) Trivia * Almost every time an event is held at the Monster Dome, the background music plays a drumbeat of stomping and clapping, sounding almost like Queen's We Will Rock You. * When the animation was redone late into Season 3, the track’s lining colors changed from yellow to neon blue, the dirt floor became more reddish, and the seating bowl and rooftop interior area were given a more deep blue-violet tinge. * The pits haven't been seen since Season 2. * It's currently unknown what Watts' pit looks like. * There is a monitor in Blaze’s pit that can be used when talking to others, as told by the concept art. However, it has never been used in the series. * The building has rarely appeared since the new animation style. * The Monster Dome's interior has been visited every season except the fourth. Appearances * Blaze of Glory * The Driving Force * Stuntmania! * Truckball Team-Up * The Mystery Bandit * Sneezing Cold * Monster Machine Christmas (outside only) * Darington to the Moon! * Five Alarm Blaze * Axle City Grand Prix (outside only) * Rocket Ski Rescue * Need for Blazing Speed * Raceday Rescue * Robot Power (outside only) Gallery Promotional Blaze and AJ early promotional artwork.jpg|Early concept of Blaze and AJ in the Monster Dome. Blaze and the Monster Machines Monster Dome promo.png|Promotional shot of Blaze and the Monster Machines in the Monster Dome. Blaze and AJ early Monster Dome jumping promotional.jpg Monster Dome promotional video.png Screenshots S1E20 Exterior shot of Monster Dome.png|The Monster Dome's original appearance in Sneezing Cold S3E19 Exterior of Monster Dome.png|The Monster Dome's current appearance in Raceday Rescue S1E1-2 Full view of racetrack.png|One of the track's layouts S2E11 Racetrack overview.png S1E1-2 Stripes, Starla and Darington's pits.png|A layout of the pits as shown in Blaze of Glory S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png|A different layout of the pits as shown in Sneezing Cold S1E3 Blaze gives AJ a high tire.png|Blaze's pit S1E3 Pickle talks to Crusher in the pits.png|Crusher's pit S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png|Stripes' pit S1E1-2 Starla says thanks.png|Starla's pit S1E1-2 Darington doing tricks.png|Darington's pit S1E1-2 Call out to Zeg.png|Zeg's pit Blaze_pit_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Blaze's pit Stripes pit concept art.jpg|Concept art for Stripes’ pit Category:Locations